


Before You Leave

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Your best friend hosts a foreign exchange student from China and you become quite fond of the little cutie.





	Before You Leave

You’re laying in your bed playing on your phone. A text notification pops up from your friend Hannah. Sighing, you open it.

_> Hey, do you like Chinese food?_

You furrow your eyebrows, wondering why she asked that.

_< Yeah… why?_

_> Come over for lunch! My parents aren’t home and I don’t want to be alone._

_< Alright? Give me a sec to leave_

You throw your covers off of you and slump off the bed. It’s just Hannah so you slip on a t-shirt and sweatpants. A sports bra is acceptable since you don’t want to wear a bra but probably should. No time is wasted, and you hurry over; you haven’t eaten anything today. You use their spare key from under their plant and let yourself in.

“Hannah?” You yell through the house. She appears from her living room with wide eyes. “What?”

“Come in the kitchen.” Her voice is hushed as she grabs your arm and pulls you behind her. You give her a look when she lets go. Her hands gesture towards her stove. There’s a boy cooking something in a pan. Your heart nearly stops; you look like shit right now. You curse Hannah in your mind for not giving you a warning.

“Hey, Yixing. This is my friend Y/N.” Hannah leans against the island counter.

He turns around with an adorable smile, showing off his dimple. “Hello, Y/N.”

“Hi.” You say in awe. He returns his focus back to the food, and you snap your neck trying to look at Hannah. She shrugs at you. Rolling your eyes, you drag her into another room.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to be alone.” You give her a look.

“I don’t, not with him. I can’t trust myself with that gorgeous chunk of heaven standing in my kitchen.” She explains.

“Who even is he?”

“He’s my foreign exchange student. Remember my mom signed up to be a host?” You nod. “On his profile, it said he didn’t know much English, but he’s actually pretty good at it. I mean I can keep a conversation with him.”

“… So you’re making him cook you lunch?”

“No! I asked if he wanted me to make us something, and he said he’d do it. I don’t know how he’s making Chinese with what we have, but it smells good.”

She’s right. It does smell good and makes you realize just how hungry you are. The two of you walk back into the kitchen and sit at the island. You ask him questions about China and how he liked it in the US. He studies dance and came here to learn different styles. Once he serves you your plates, he sits next to Hannah and waits to see your reactions. The first bite makes you deem him as husband material. You’re so used to the fake Chinese takeout food that this doesn’t even strike you as the same. It’s also a lot better than the instant ramen you were thinking about making at home.

-

You’re a little early to your calculus class, so you get first pick for a desk and sit in the middle of the room. With a new notebook and pencil on your desk, you pull out your phone and scroll through your Instagram feed until someone sits next to you. Your eyes meet Yixing’s as he smiles at you.

“Oh, hey, Yixing! I didn’t know you were going to be in this class.” You chirp.

He laughs softly, “I didn’t either.”

“Well, I hope you’re good at math because I have no idea.”

“We will both fail.” He grins making you internally cringe at how adorable he is.

You feel better now that you know someone in this class, but the unsettling looks several girls are giving you makes you wish you didn’t.

“Yixing, do you have lunch after this class?” You ask, and he nods. “Cool, Hannah and I do too. You should sit with us.” His eyes show gratitude for your kindness. You know it sucks being in a foreign country not knowing anyone and limited in communication. The teacher finally walks in and rounds up the class’s attention.

“We have a foreign exchange student in our class this year, so could you please stand and introduce yourself?” He smiles at Yixing who gracefully gets up.

“Hello, I am Zhang Yixing. I am from China.” He speaks proudly.

“What are some of your hobbies?” The teacher asks.

“Uh, dancing, singing, and playing instruments.”

“Are you good at singing?” A girl speaks up from the back.

“I guess so. I won 3rd on Star Academy in China when I was 14.” He scratches the back of his head nervously.

“What’s that?”

“It is China’s American Idol.”

A few girls gasp and giggle. Yixing sits down hesitantly, nervous from all the attention. You look at him with wide eyes, and he grins. 3rd place? At 14 years old? That’s impressive.

-

Months have passed, but it feels longer than that. Hannah has drifted from you, and you can’t even remember the last time you really talked to her. That means you only get to talk to Yixing in calculus. He never mentions her because he knows your situation and listens if you feel down about it though he doesn’t understand some of what you say. You can tell he’s really trying and is sweet to you.

One day when he was late to class, a girl that sits behind you asked if he was your boyfriend. Your cheeks have never burned as much as they did in that moment. Why would she think that? Do others think that too? You’re just his friend, even though he’s attractive, sweet, funny, adorable, always smells good, giggly, amaz- oh no. Now that you think about it, maybe you do wish he was your boyfriend. But you know better; he’s going to leave when the school year ends. When he came in, you didn’t know how to act around him anymore. Shit…

-

“Hey, Y/N?” A familiar voice comes from behind you.

You turn from your locker to see Hannah with a regretful look on her face. “Oh, hey.”

“I know we haven’t really been close lately, but I miss your crazy ass.” She half-smiles.

“I miss you too.”

“Do you want to stay over tonight? I don’t know if you already have plans since it’s a Friday, but I was hoping…”

“You’ve known me for how long? I never have plans on Fridays unless it’s with you because you drag me out of my house.” You joke.

“True. Yeah, um, Yixing’s been asking about you, so he’ll want to see you over.”

“What’s he been asking about me?”

“Why you haven’t been over in a while and if I still talk to you.”

“Oh. Well, tell him he’ll see me tonight!”

As soon as you get home, you pack a bag and head over. Hannah won’t mind you coming over unannounced. But when you let yourself in, you don’t think anyone’s home yet. You leave your stuff in her room and head to the bathroom. As you reach for the doorknob, it twists, and you jump back when you see Yixing. He yells, throwing his arms up and his towel unraveling from his waist.

“Oh, my God! I am so sorry!” You fling your hands over your eyes and run for Hannah’s room. The door is slammed behind you and locked. There’s no way to recover from that embarrassment, and there’s no way you’re leaving this room, even if you’re about to piss yourself. You wait until you hear Hannah banging on the door to be let in.

“What the hell are you doing?” She laughs, tossing her backpack by the door.

“I accidentally saw Yixing naked.” You whisper as you shut the door. She cracks up even harder. “Han, it’s not funny. I’m so embarrassed like I can’t even face him.”

“You’ll be fine. He didn’t seem too worked up about anything downstairs.”

“Can we just hang out in here for tonight?”

“I guess. Yixing was wanting to see you too, but I guess he’ll understand.” She shrugs and plops onto her bed.

Staying in her room is probably your worst idea of the day. Hannah was out like a light during the third movie’s previews. You’ve been out of soda for a while, and your throat’s getting dry from your nerves during the horror movie. Carefully escaping the room, you sneak down the steps as quietly as you can. Before you turn into the kitchen, you hear Yixing speaking in another language.

Should you go in there? Would that be rude? You don’t know what he’s saying anyway. Should you just go back upstairs? You don’t get to make a decision as you start coughing and hear him stop talking. Now he knows you’re there, so you turn the corner. Yixing’s sitting at the island with his laptop.

“I’m sorry… for just now… and earlier.” You awkwardly smile. A voice comes from his computer.

“Y/N, look.” He waves you over, acting like nothing happened. You stand behind him and see two guys on video chat.

“Hello!” They say excitedly.

“Hi.” You shyly greet back.

“I’m Jongin.” “I’m Luhan.” The two introduce themselves.

“Oh, I’m Y/N.”

Jongin says something you don’t understand, and Luhan starts laughing and smacking Jongin’s arm. Yixing blushes furiously.

“What?” You look between Yixing and the screen.

“Nothing, they are dumb.” He says to you before he talks to them in a different language. Jongin and Luhan start waving and then make kissy faces as Yixing quickly ends the call.

“I’m sorry about my friends.” He looks at you with pink cheeks.

“It’s fine. Were you speaking Chinese?”

“Korean.”

“Oh, you speak three languages?” You ask with interest. He nods modestly. “That’s so cool. You just keep surprising me with the things you can do.” He tries to hide his smile.

“So… Why were they making kissing noises?” You question, sort of piecing it together. His smile fades, and he looks up at you. “Do you… like me?” You hope you’re not embarrassing him. He hesitates before slowly nodding and avoiding your eyes. Your hand cups his cheek and makes him look at you.

“I like you too.” You say and then press your lips against his. When you pull back, he looks completely shocked. Maybe you shouldn’t have done that…

He rises from his seat and pulls you back in by your hips. Your arms wrap around his neck. He walks you back against a wall, and you jump, wrapping your legs around his waist. His tongue swipes your bottom lip. You happily part your lips for him to take advantage. He lightly grinds his hips against yours, and you feel a familiar burn in your stomach.

“Take me to your room.” You whisper and give him a suggestive look.

Yixing’s eyes are clouded with lust. He has a newfound confidence about him and carries you down a hall to the guest room. You bounce on the bed with your eyes glued to him. His shirt is yanked over his head before he crawls over you. Your lips reattach after his hands make quick work of your shirt and shorts. His touch strokes down your side, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Your fingers sift through his hair and give it a light pull. You pant heavily as his lips trail down your neck to your chest and down to the waistband of your panties. Yixing takes his time sucking and licking across your hips before pulling your intimates down with his teeth. You can barely make out his figure kicking off his pants and boxers.

His lips find yours again and roughly ravish them. His body lowers closer to yours as his soft fingers graze your heat. You gasp at the feeling, something you’ve been longing for. He slowly circles your entrance before dipping a finger between your folds. The grip on his shoulders tightens, and you whimper into his mouth. A subtle smirk takes place on his lips as he adds another finger and picks up his pace. Your back starts arching, you feel the pleasure building.

“Oh, God, Yixing.” You breathe and reach a hand between your bodies to stroke his hardening cock. After a few pumps, his fingers leave you and wrap around your wrist to remove your touch.

“Let _me_ please _you_.” He gently whispers.

The tip of his length slides into your core and carefully works deep within you. Your nails dig into his back, and he hisses at the pain. You bite and suck the skin below his ear; you can feel him hum in response. Once he’s all the way in, he starts with a slow pace that gradually speeds up. A whine is trapped in your throat, being mindful of the sleeping household. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth with his face twisted in pleasure.

“Faster.” You sigh, not quite realizing your words slipped out. Without hesitation, he rolls his hips quicker against you. Your mind thanks God for Yixing’s dancer physique. Whimpers and soft moans spill from your lips more often as he finds your sensitive spot. He buries his face in the curve of your neck and presses sparing kisses onto your skin. You feel his hand snake between you and his fingers massage rapid circles against your clit. Your nails claw down his back as you feel the pleasure in your abdomen about to burst. The way he’s working all your sensitive spots is driving you over the edge. His name mixed with profanities fall from your mouth as you reach your climax.

Yixing continues quickly pumping his cock in and out of you. Your hips jerk from the overdose of ecstasy. He pulls out suddenly, but his fingers stay on your nub, working faster than before. Your body squirms to get away, but his other hand keeps you in place. His eyes gaze at your pained expression, finding pleasure in your struggle.

“Yi-xing, f-fuck. S-Stop.” You sputter out, grabbing his hand and trying desperately to push it away. With one final twitch of your body, he retracts his fingers with a smirk. All your energy is gone, and you feel as if you can’t move. Yixing lays next to you with his head propped up on his hand. His eyes follow your heaving chest as you try to calm down.

“Holy shit.” You manage between breaths and you hear him giggle. “That wasn’t funny.” Your eyes meet his.

“You looked so beautiful.” He smiles.

“Don’t even.” You try to suppress your grin, “How do you go from sex deviant to cupcake in like two seconds?”

He shrugs.

You laugh into your hands and then take in the silence for a moment. “You know, it’s going to be really hard when you go back to China.”

“It will be okay… I promise.” He leans over to peck your lips.

You sigh as you sit up, “I should probably go back to Hannah’s room before she notices I’m gone.”

You throw your legs over the side and stand, only to collapse to the floor. Yixing’s adorable giggles fill the room as you balance yourself on your feet. You throw a look to him on the bed before slipping your clothes back on.

“Well, goodnight, Yixing.” You open his door and step into the hall.

“Goodnight.” He smiles. You start to shut the door, but his voice draws you back in. “Y/N, I’ll come back for you.”

You smile widely with burning cheeks and close off his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
